The Night Angel
by 21st Century Ninja
Summary: AU: The Overlord was defeated. Ninjago was saved. The Final battle was won, but with a terrible price. For this, he could never forgive himself. Never forget.
1. Relive

**A/N: Hi! I haven't written in ages, so I apologize if there are any mistakes.**

 **This chapter is going to be short, because it's a prologue. Further chapters will be 1500 to 2000 words. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, (LEGO does) or 'Memories' (Which belongs to Within Temptation).**

 **Oh, and by the way, if any of you happen to know of anything actually called Night Angel, I promise I didn't copy!**

* * *

 _All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

 **\- 'Memories' by Within Temptation**

* * *

It was the ninth of June, anniversary of the Overlord's defeat. He should have been celebrating, enjoying the night, but all he felt was sadness. Yes, the Overlord had been defeated, but at a terrible price. One that he had never truly forgiven himself for.

Lloyd slipped into the garden, watching the light flooding from the windows a little longer. He turned back around and started along the path that snaked its way through the bushes. He ignored the hissing breath of the wind, and the spectral fingers of the moonlight that teased his imagination.

He picked his way around some Evergreen shrubs, thinking of the ancient grounds he now stood in, and the layout of them. Lloyd had never really understood why Sensei would want the library in a separate building to the monastery, but he was Sensei after all. Not many people understood him. Lloyd shook his thoughts away, pulling a key from his pocket as he approached the library. The door was rusty, despite the hinge's monthly oiling, and creaked as he forced it open. He pocketed the key, flicking on the light switch as he did so. A flickering light, growing ever brighter, filled the building. Lloyd took a step inside, making a hasty retreat when the wood almost caved in from underneath him. The building had decayed a lot since that time last year. He made a mental note to repair it the next day.

Lloyd again stepped inside, but this time stood on the wooden beams that ran through the floor. Before he had wondered about their practical use, now he was just thankful. He could research ancient Ninjagoian methods of building later.

He walked the corridors, the first to see the insides of the building since he came in last time. The floor, for some reason, got stronger the further he went in. Lloyd walked into the heart of the building, quickening his pace. He slowed down at one aisle, walking to the end before stopping. Lloyd scanned the spines until he saw the one he was looking for.

Lloyd picked up the book, disturbing the dust that imprinted its stay on the shelf. It was normal enough; a plain brown cover and thin paper, but the words inside were what counted to him. Memories of his past life, one of adventure and excitement. Of wit and sarcasm. Of tears and loss.

As he was about to open the cover, relive that life, he stopped, unsure. He ignored the feeling, flipping over the cover to see the small, neat print on the first page. Lloyd recognised it as his own, different by only one year.

 _Dedicated to Kimi, the only family I had._

Lloyd could still remember writing it, tears springing to his eyes at the memory. Wiping them away, he flipped over the page and spun back into the past.

* * *

 **A/N: Soo...**

 **What do you think?**

 **Again, really sorry about the short chapter, but it is a prologue. I will be writing a lot tomorrow, so hopefully there will be another chapter soon, and I aim to make it around 2000 words this time...**

 **Got any comments or constructive criticism?**

 **Please tell!** **:)**


	2. Carefree

**A/N: Thank you for the comments/constructive criticism, it really helps!**

 **I don't own Ninjago or 'What you Want'.**

* * *

 _Do what you, what you want  
If you have a dream for better  
Do what you, what you want  
'til you don't want it anymore_

 **\- 'What you Want' by Evanescence**

* * *

"Duck."

The command was uncannily calm, but it wasn't so eerie when you thought about who gave the instruction. But at the moment Lloyd couldn't care less about Zane's emotion habits, (or lack of them) because he really didn't have the concentration to spare thinking about how strange Zane was.

 _Hehe, strange… what an understatement,_ Lloyd thought, blocking a punch.

"Left."

There he went again! Despite all his efforts, Lloyd couldn't help his attention from wavering. There was an ugly 'thwack' as Kai's foot connected with Lloyd's arm. He recoiled, crying out as he did.

 _Stupid too big boots!_

"You were to slow to move Lloyd; if you had listened to my earlier words about anticipating attacks, you might be faring better than you are now." Zane's monotonous voice rang in Lloyd's ears from across the deck.

"I can't help it Zane; your instructions are distracting me!" Lloyd complained as he warily backed away from Kai, as if expecting another round.

Zane raised his eyebrow _-Show-off!_ \- Something Lloyd had always wanted to be able to do, but never managed.

"If you feel that you can handle yourself, then I will cease calling out."

Arrgghhh!

That guy's calmness was just so infuriating, but Lloyd tried not to let his annoyance show.

 _That isn't very fair,_ spoke a little voice in his head. _He was built that way._

 _Okay,_ Lloyd replied, _then I'll make it even and say they're all annoying._

Silence from his mind. He wasn't too upset. More glad.

Turning back towards Kai, he glanced over the railing at the village they were passing. Unintentionally, he stepped forwards and looked over the rail at some kids who were playing one-sided soccer, having defenders, attackers and one goal. Lloyd sighed as one of the kids scored a goal, a cheer rising from the attacking side. They were untroubled and carefree, unlike him. _They_ were able to enjoy their childhood, unlike him. He'd thought being a Ninja would be fun at first, but the responsibility was too big for him to appreciate it as he would have liked. Right now, he would have happily let Kai have his wish and give him the position as the Green Ninja.

"Lloyd?"

"Lloyd, concentrate!"

Lloyd shook himself from his thoughts, turning back to the Ninja, haven forgotten them in his musing.

"Remember what I told you before, having the _Bounty_ again will help us train you more effectively, but you have to focus on what you are doing. One more time," Zane said, walking down the steps to the deck."

 _But I don't wanna!_

"But we've been training all day," Lloyd complained, half turning back to the village.

"It's all to get you ready to face your father," Cole stated, approaching. "Now, in position."

Lloyd sighed, walking to the middle of the deck, wondering why the Ninja thought it was good for him to fight one of them, then all of them at once. It didn't make sense, and it wasn't fair. They got rests between each round.

The Ninja jumped forward, full of energy.

"Whatever," Lloyd muttered, just as Kai leaped towards him.

He sprang up to meet Kai in mid-air, then punched, causing Kai to fall.

Zane and Jay jumped towards him, and he leapt up to, whirling into Spinjitzu as he did.

The two Ninja fell back on the deck like, well, two Ninja falling onto the deck. With panache and style, as Kai would say.

Lloyd landed neatly on the wooden planks when Cole ran at him from behind. He hit Lloyd like a slab of concrete. Lloyd did several backflips, and then face planted a metre away from Kai.

"That was fun! Are we done?" The Green Ninja asked hopefully.

"Oh, come on, you're better than this! What's on your mind?"

 _Having a life!_

Lloyd picked himself up, refraining from speaking his thoughts.

"Well, the latest issue of 'Starfarer' just came in at Doomsday Comix, and it's in limited run! So if I don't go out and get it, it's gonna sell out! The last the left off, Intergalactic Frintz Donagan was surrounded by the Imperial Sludge. And if I don't find out if he gets out alright, I might have my own Doomsday!"

 _Typical rant of a ten year old boy,_ sang the little voice. _There are other things that are important, you know._

Lloyd ignored the voice, now just brushing it off as his imagination. Ten year old boys didn't have voices in their heads that sounded like a show-offy older sibling. Or an over-protective mother.

 _Not like he had one anyway._

"-The fate of Ninjago rests upon your shoulders. As the Green Ninja, you have a giant responsibility to hold. I'm sorry, but you don't have time for such childish things." Now Kai was sounding like Zane. Not that it was a bad thing. Maybe.

"All the other kids get to play and have fun. All I ever do is train!"

Lloyd watched the village until it was hidden behind the clouds, the quiet moment only broken when Nya burst came running from the Bridge.

"There's been a break in at the Ninjago City Museum of History, and the security cameras picked up You-Know-Who!"

"Garmadon!"

 _At least you have a father._

 _He's not much of a father to me._

"-We have to stop him before he uses his Mega Weapon to start another one of his diabolical plots!" Jay said, his voice a little over the top.

Lloyd turned away from the railing hopefully.

"Um…"

He stopped when he saw the Ninja's expression. Sighing, he answered his unspoken question.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I can't go, and it's safer if I stay here and train."

"Uh-huh."

Sighing, Lloyd watched as the Ninja prepped the Ultra Sonic Raider, thinking of the unfairness of it all.

 _Life ain't fair, kid. Just get used to it._

* * *

 **A/N: About the first chapter, I actually have no idea when the Overlord was defeated, or how old Lloyd was before the effects of the Tomorrows Tea.**

 **To answer Darkrainbow, (Guest) Kimi, my OC, will probably appear in the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and if any of you were wondering, yes, every thing apart from the prologue was written by Lloyd, to remember the adventure. And yes, he wrote it in third person, because it was easier for me to write! ;)**

 **21st Century Ninja, out!**


End file.
